


The Knife Game

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking Games, Games, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knifeplay, Knives, Party Games, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith plays a ~game~ (or he tries to at least).Oneshot/drabble





	The Knife Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368766) by creantzy. 



Keith was sitting alone at the table at the Castle. No one else was around and you know what? He was bored. His chin was leaning against his hand, the other elbow on the table. His knife was in his other hand too. 

He glanced at the knife with a sigh. Then he looked around, one side, and then the other as well. 

Finally, he smirked. 

"Oooh~ I have all my fingers~" he sang, doing the knife thing and literally almost missing them as he did the thing. "The knife goes chop chop cho--"

"KEITH NO." 

Shiro's voice almost made him chop them off then. 

 


End file.
